Lucy and the Labyrinth
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Natsu and Happy get into Lucy's house again, and Lucy accidently wishes them away to the goblins after getting mad at them. Will she be able to solve the Goblin King's Labyrinth and get them back? Or will she end up falling for the Goblin King himself? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 Because Of That Stupid Wish

**Lucy and the Labyrinth**

**Lucy accidently wishes Natsu away to the goblins after getting mad at him for being in her house, and now in order to get him back she must solve the Goblin King's Labyrinth. Will she be able to succeed? Or will she end up falling for the Goblin King? Read and find out.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or Labyrinth.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 It All Started With That Stupid Wish**

Lucy was walking home from the guild one evening. As she reached her apartment, she opened the door to go inside only to find none other than Natsu and Happy... raiding her fridge?

"Natsu! Quit breaking into my house and raiding my fridge!" she exclaimed as soon as she saw them.

"Huh? Hey Lucy," Natsu said when he heard the door open. "We kinda got hungry while we were waiting for you, so we just kinda helped ourselves."

"That doesn't make it ok to raid someone else fridge for food!" Lucy snapped. "Both of you go home!"

"Well geez, it's not something to get upset over," Natsu replied.

"Hey Lucy, I found some fish in here that I started eating," Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

I don't care! Now both of get out, go home, and go raid your own fridge for your own food!" Lucy shouted at them. "Better yet, I wish... I wish the Goblin King would come and take you both away, right now!" she said before going back outside to take a walk to calm down, slamming the door shut behind her, leaving a confused Natsu and Happy wondering what she meant by that and what the heck a goblin king was.

It wasn't long before she realized what she had just said, and what she just wished for. Sure she never liked it when Natsu and Happy were at her house whenever she got home, but she hadn't really meant to take it that far and wish them away like that. They were her team after all, and she still cared about them. And there was no way that goblins and the Goblin King really existed, right? Right? Besides, she had never actually met any goblins anywhere in Fiore before anyway. Shaking her head, she turned around and ran as fast as she could back to her apartment to see if they were still there. She was out of breath by the time she made it back, and she slowly opened the door and walked in only to find all the lights out.

"Natsu?! Happy?!" Lucy called out, but with no answer. "If this is a joke, it's not funny!" she shouted. She tried to turn the lights back on, but for some reason they weren't working anymore. "That's it! Quit fooling around already, you guys, and come out!" Now she was worried, which almost caused her to panick. Then she realized something. _Ok, pull yourself together, Lucy. Maybe they just went back to the guild, that's all,_ she thought, as she ran out of her apartment and back to the guild. As she arrived back at the Fairy Tail guild, she nearly ran into Erza as she skidded to a stop.

"Lucy," the requip wizard said. "I thought you'd gone home already."

"Erza, did Natsu and Happy come back here?" Lucy asked.

"I actually haven't seen them since we got back from that job earlier," Erza replied. "Why? Did something happen?" she asked, when she noticed the panicked expression on the celestial wizard's face.

"Well, I kinda got mad at them like I normally do whenever they break into my house," Lucy began. "And today they were raiding my fridge when I got home, and I guess I kinda lost it with them... and, well-" she trailed off as she couldn't bring herself to mention the wish.

"Oh Lu-chan, you didn't say 'that wish' to send them away, did you?" Levy asked.

"I didn't literally mean for it to actually work though," Lucy said. "I was just frustrated with them for getting into my house that I just accidently let it slip out."

"What exactly was this wish you said?" Makarov asked her.

"Well, I kinda ended up saying that I wished that the Goblin King would come and take them away," Lucy admitted. "But I didn't mean it literally. I mean, I didn't think goblins actually existed since I've never actually met any goblins or the Goblin King before. I don't even know why or how I even knew that wish anyway."

"Way to go, Lucy, you actually got rid of the pyro," Gray said sarcastically, joining the conversation.

"This isn't funny, Gray!" Lucy snapped at him. "We have to find a way to get Natsu and Happy back!" she exclaimed frantically.

"Lu-chan, calm down," Levy said. "I'm sure we can find a way to get them back. But first we should go back to your apartment to make sure nobody trashed it after Natsu and Happy disappeared."

"Yeah, thanks Levy-chan," Lucy replied, as both girls headed back to Lucy's apartment.

"Ok, what was the first thing you noticed after you made the wish?" Levy asked, once they were inside Lucy's house.

"Well, Natsu and Happy were both gone, and the lights were suddenly off," Lucy began. "And when I tried to turn the lights back on, they wouldn't turn on."

"Hmm..." Levy flipped on the lights, and they came right on this time. "Well, nothing looks trashed. But it does look like Natsu put up a good fight before he and Happy were captured," she said, when she noticed some spots in Lucy's kitchen that looked charred due to Natsu's flames.

"Natsu! Happy! Are you guys still here?!" Lucy called out, as she suddenly saw a white owl fly by the window. But Lucy only saw it as the familiar fish loving blue cat she knew. "Happy!" she exclaimed happily, going over to the window to get a better look.

The owl suddenly flew towards the open window, startling the celestial wizard as it suddenly turned into a strange looking man.

"Kyaa!" Lucy shrieked in surprise.

"Lu-chan, what happened?" Levy said, going over to see what happened to her friend.

"Levy-chan, I-I don't know how but I think I somehow turned Happy into an owl which turned into a creepy weirdo!" Lucy said as she was seriously freaking out over it. "And I thought the guild was already full of weirdos," she muttered.

"Um, Lu-chan, I don't think that owl ever was Happy," Levy said.

"But if it wasn't Happy-" Lucy started to say, before suddenly turning to the strange man standing there. "Just who the heck are you? And where are Natsu and Happy?" she asked in a slightly demanding tone.

"I believe you know very well where you're two friends are, Lucy Heartfilia," the Goblin King told her. "You were the one who wished them away after all."

"Then, y-you've gotta be the Goblin King," Lucy stammered, surprised that he would know her name. "I didn't actually mean to wish them away like that. It's just, well, I don't really like always finding them in my house right as I'm getting home. But I didn't mean to actually just wish them away, it just sort of slipped out. And wait a minute, how did you even know my name anyway?"

"Oh you didn't mean to, did you?" the Goblin King replied, ignoring her question about how he knew her name at the moment. "But what's said is said. You already wished them away, and I simply came and took them away."

"But Natsu and Happy are my friends, as well as part of my team," Lucy said. "And not to mention they were the ones who helped me get into Fairy Tail when I first join. Please, I'll do anything to get them back." She was almost in tears as she pleaded with the Goblin King to bring Natsu and Happy back.

"Your two friends are still safe, for now," Jareth told her. "They are both there inside my castle."

As he said that, Lucy's house began to fade from around them as both Lucy and Levy now found themselves at the edge of a huge labyrinth before they could even blink. Sure they were Fairy Tail, and sure they've seen many strange things before, but this just took the cake.

"The castle beyond the Goblin City," Levy half whispered in surprise.

"Whoa! Ok, that looks kinda far," Lucy admitted, as she was suddenly beginning to have her doubts about this whole situation.

"It is farther than you think," Jareth warned her. "I'd suggest you turn back now before it's too late, Lucy."

"No!" Lucy replied determinedly. "There's one thing you should know about us Fairy Tail wizards! It's that they never give up or turn their back on a comrad, ever! And knowing Natsu's destructive nature, I bet he'll try to escape or just burn the entire place down with his flames!" Thankfully being around Natsu was beginning to affect her, as she knew the pyro would have said the exact same thing.

"Oh I very much doubt he would be able to burn down the entire Labyrinth," Jareth assured her. "And you will be given thirteen hours to solve the Labyrinth if you wish to see him and that blue cat again."

"Well, you coming, Lu?" Levy asked, turning to her friend.

"Huh? Yeah," Lucy replied as she hurried off after her friend.

"Lucy, Levy, wait up!" they heard Gray's voice call out. Sure enough, the ice wizard had managed to catch up with them. "Me and Erza are coming with you guys," he told them.

"So we have to find a way through this labyrinth then?" Erza said. "In that case," she requipped into something more suitable for solving a labyrinth. "Now let's go! Onward, to the labyrinth!" With that said (and dramatically, I might add), the redhead charged off, with Lucy and the others not far behind as they headed towards the Labyrinth.

* * *

**WHOO-HOO! First chapter of my Fairy Tail-Labyrinth crossover done! This was going to be the first Fairy Tail crossover with Labyrinth, but unfortunately somebody else beat me to it. So now it'll have to be the second Fairy Tail with Labyrinth, but all the same I hope you like it. I can't guarantee when I will have an update on this story, so just try to be patient with me. And for those of you still waiting for an update on Team Natsu and the One Ring, I'm almost finished with the next chapter so just bear with me on that. Remember, patience is a virtue. All good things to those who wait. And my wrist tends to start hurting if I type for long periods of time. So if you ever wonder why I'm taking forever with an update, now you know why. Anywayz, R&R ^_^ ****Oh, and I apologize if you might think Jareth sounds a little OOC, I was just trying to tweak his lines a little bit so it wouldn't end up sounding like I was copying the movie. ****And also let me know if you want Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus to be included in this or not. ****Anyway, please review. Flames will be devoured by Natsu.**


	2. Chapter 2 Entering the Labyrinth

**WHOO-HOO! Chapter 2 is finally finished! Hurray! *throws confetti and dances around happily* Anyway, here's chapter 2 of Lucy and the Labyrinth. Hope ya enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Labyrinth.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Entering the Labyrinth**

Natsu came to only to find himself someplace that was unfamiliar to him. He could have sworn he was still in Lucy's apartment not too long ago, and now he had somehow ended up here. Wherever 'here' was.

Nothing looked familiar, and it definitely didn't look like the guild hall. So how the heck did he end up in a place like this?

The last thing he remembered before being knocked out was Lucy shouting something about a wish, and something about a goblin king (whatever that was, Natsu thought to himself) before storming out of her house and slamming the door behind her. And he remembered he had been trying to fight whoever it was who knocked him out and brought him here.

"That jerk! Next time I see him, he's gettin' a face full of my flames!" the pyro challenged.

"Huh? Who's getting what now with flames?" Happy asked from beside him.

"That jerk that I'm gonna pound into the ground a hundred times over until he's burned to a crisp, of course," Natsu replied with a grin.

"Natsu, could you at least try to make sense for once? What jerk are you talking about?" Happy asked.

"The jerk who kidnapped us and brought us here," Natsu told him. "And I bet he's got Lucy here as well."

"Oh no! Lucy's here too?!" Happy exclaimed. "But wait, where is she then?"

"Actually, I have no clue," Natsu replied. "But once we find out where she is, we're all gonna bust outta here! Oh yeah! I'm all fired up now!" he exclaimed with his fists on fire.

"You won't find your blond girlfriend here, if that's what you are wondering," a different voice said, as Jareth the Goblin King walked into the room.

"Are you the jerk that brought me and Happy here?! And what have you done with Lucy?!" Natsu demanded as his whole body was erupted in flames.

"She is merely out solving my Labyrinth," Jareth told him. "Don't worry though, you'll see her again soon. That is, if she is able to solve the Labyrinth in time."

"Oh yeah, I bet she wi- what labyrinth?" Natsu suddenly asked.

"I shall show you," Jareth said, summoning a crystal ball to his hand as it revealed an image of the Labyrinth.

"Wait, so you're some kinda fortuneteller?" Natsu questioned when he saw the crystal.

"No," Jareth told him. "I am the Goblin King, Jareth."

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu replied. "And the blue Exceed is Happy."

"Aye!" Happy said with a fish in his mouth.

"So how about givin' us Lucy back now?" Natsu asked.

"I'm afraid you have it backwards, Natsu Dragonet," Jareth said. "Lucy is the one coming here, not the other way around."

"Well if you do anything to hurt Lucy, you'll be gettin' a fist full of flames in your face until you're burned to a crisp!" Natsu challenged. "And it's Dragneel, Jellal!"

"Wow Natsu, did you just call him Jellal?" Happy asked him.

"Of course. He did say his name was Jellal, didn't he?" Natsu said.

"Actually, I said it was Jareth," Jareth told him.

"Well it did kinda sound like Jellal to me," Natsu muttered.

"Wow Natsu," Happy said sarcastically.

"So now do we get Lucy back?" Natsu asked, changing the subject.

But by this point, Jareth was becoming slightly annoyed by the pink haired pyro. "No. For the last time, you won't get to see Lucy until she is able to get through the Labyrinth," the Goblin King told him.

"You mean 'if' she can get through it, right?" Happy pointed out.

"Hey! Who's side are you on anyway, Happy?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh, sorry," Happy replied. "He said something like that earlier, so I just thought I'd bring it up."

"Gee, some friend you are," Natsu muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Lucy and the others were now at the front of the Labyrinth, just gaping at its size and wondering where the entrance was as they began looking around for the way in.

"Whoa! This thing is huge!" Lucy exclaimed as she took notice of the size of the Labyrinth.

"Yes, but the question is how do we get in?" Erza added, requipping into one of her strongest armors just incase she needed to smash a few walls down in order to get in.

"There's gotta be an entrance or something around here somewhere," Levy said, as she began looking around.

They continued looking around for the entrance to the Labyrinth, well until Erza ended up growing impatient and began slashing a couple swords she had requipped out at the wall. "Curse you, wretched labyrinth! Why won't you show your entrance already!" the redhead demanded.

"Um, yeah, I don't think that'll work, Erza," Lucy sweat-dropped.

"Ice-Make: Cannon!" Gray said, creating an ice cannon and blasting a hole right through the side of the Labyrinth.

"Not you too, Gray! And don't you think that might have been overkill?! Or rather, over-destroy?!" Lucy shrieked.

"Well, would you rather have waited for Erza to hack the whole thing down with her swords and waste time?" Gray pointed out.

"Fine, point taken. But still-" Lucy was suddenly cut off when the hole the Gray created with his ice cannon suddenly closed up.

"What the heck?!" the ice wizard exclaimed when he saw that his ice had no effect on it.

"Maybe that Jareth guy just considers breaking in like that a form of cheating," Levy suggested. "I don't know that for sure though, but it could be a possibility."

"Alright, now it's my turn," Lucy said, taking out one of her keys. "Open! Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!" she called out, as the celestial spirit maid appeared before her.

"You wish to punish me for interrupting, Princess?" Virgo asked.

"No, I just need your help breaking through here since we can't find the entrance," Lucy explained.

"As you wish, Princess," Virgo replied, before tunneling through the wall of the Labyrinth exactly where Gray had fired his ice cannon. Unfortunately, the Labyrinth threw her right out and closed off her tunnel. "Forgive me, Princess, but it appears that it had no effect."

"You've gotta be kidding!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Are you going to punish me now?" Virgo asked.

"Seriously? I'm not punishing you!" Lucy told her. "But you do get credit though for trying."

"You'll never get into the Labyrinth that way by destroying it," a different voice said.

"Kyaa! Who said that?!" Lucy shrieked in surprise.

"I don't think it was any of us, Lu-chan," Levy told her.

"It was me," the new voice said again, as they all turned to see something that either looked like a dwarf or a goblin walking towards them.

Erza and Gray got into a fighting stance incase this newcomer was here to attack them.

"Well, why don't you tell us where we can find the entrance and we'll stop destroying it?" Erza asked in a slightly demanding tone.

Hoggle ignored her and went about swatting fairies that were flying around nearby with a fly-swatter like they were flies, until Lucy tried to stop him as the next fairy he swatted fell right into the celestial wizard's hand.

"Kyaa!~ You're so cute!" Lucy told it, when it suddenly bit her and causing her to drop it. "Ow! Nevermind, I take it back!" she said, gripping her finger where it bit her.

"Well what did you expect from a fairy? That it would suddenly grow a tail if you held one?" Hoggle questioned mockingly.

"And now you dare mock our guild's name by making puns about Fairy Tail?!" Erza said, pointing a sword directly at him.

"Yeah, even though Fairy Tail was basically named for the question of whether fairies actually have tails or not," Levy stated.

"That's true, but the way he said it made it sound like he was mocking our guild," Erza said

"Look, just tell us where we can find the entrance to this place and you won't have to put up with Erza's wrath," Gray told Hoggle. "Trust me, she can get pretty scary when she wants to."

"Oh alright, the way in is just right over there," Hoggle said, pointing in the direction where a pair of doors was now opening and the four Fairy Tail wizards all stepped inside to see two ways to go: to the right or left.

"Whoa! Creepy looking place, isn't it?" Gray pointed out.

"Gray, if this is your way of freaking me out then it's working," a freaked out Lucy said. "And where are your clothes?!"

"Huh? Not again!" Gray exclaimed after realizing he was in his underwear, as he went to go find where he left his clothes.

"Well now that we finally figured out how to get in, let us continue," Erza stated, before turning to Hoggle. "And as for you, you shall be our guide and escort us through this labyrinth," she told him.

"Sorry, no can do, I'm afraid I'm not allowed to," Hoggle told her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Erza asked menacingly, but Hoggle had already run off after seeing the redhead's glare.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure it out on our own then," Levy said, just as Gray returned with his clothes back on.

"Aww man, this place is too creepy. Can I just go home?" Lucy whined.

That was when Erza turned her glare on her. "Lucy, there will be no backing out now until we have Natsu and Happy back," she told her.

"Yeah, I know," Lucy replied. "Well, I guess we better get this over with then."

With that said, they began heading down the path to the right, hoping it would somehow lead them to the Goblin King's castle.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it. Chapter 2 of Lucy and the Labyrinth is finished. I apologize if it's kinda short, but the next chapter will go into more detail as they explore the Labyrinth. But I hope you still enjoy this chapter. And I also thought I'd keep Hoggle in the story, since he might probably be needed. And again, please be patient with me when I update. Thank you!~ ^_^**


End file.
